


Amortentia

by Rawrpeep



Series: The GhiraLink Hogwarts AU No One Asked For [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Amortentia, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, general HP knowledge recommended, no one actually takes the love potion, there's finally some flirting!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrpeep/pseuds/Rawrpeep
Summary: Year 6.  Link and Ghirahim get their first whiff of Amortentia.  Link realizes he’s Doomed, and Ghirahim has far too much fun.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The GhiraLink Hogwarts AU No One Asked For [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna play with HP canon a bit here and push the whole “brew the best Draught of Living Death and win some Liquid Luck!” thing back a week, so it won’t actually show up here. Instead, the Advanced Potions class gets to pick one of several, well, advanced potions to write a report on. Kinda like a review/preview, I guess? Since jumping right into heavy duty work immediately after summer vacation really sucks.

**Amortentia**

Link was genuinely surprised when he found out that he was signed up for Potions this year. It wasn’t that he was _bad_ at making potions- he was actually pretty good at it- but he hadn’t gotten a good enough score (by the teacher’s standards) the prior year to continue with the class. He supposed it had something to do with the new teacher taking over, since the old one was now the Defense teacher.

Unfortunately, Link didn’t have a book for this year.

Then again, he could just borrow Ghirahim’s, since the demon was phenomenal at the subject and, naturally, was Link’s partner. He was hopeful that the first Potions class of the year wouldn’t be too difficult, and that he’d be able to owl-order a copy of the book by the second class.

Link settled into his seat, curious about the several cauldrons spread out on the teacher’s desk. They each seemed to contain something different, and one was letting off a bizarre spiraling steam. He glanced over at Ghirahim when the Slytherin gracefully sank into his seat and started filing his nails.

“What do you think is in those cauldrons?” Link asked, nodding toward the objects.

“Potions, obviously,” was the response as Ghirahim held out his hand to examine his work. Link snorted.

“ _Obviously,_ ” the hero rolled his eyes, “but you _know_ I meant what _kinds_ of potions.” He paused and squinted closely at his partner’s hands. “Did you paint your nails?”

“Last night.” Ghirahim tossed him a playful little smirk, spreading his purple-tipped fingers. “Do you like it?”

“It’s chipped on your thumb.”

“What?!”

The perfectionist demon’s look of satisfaction had morphed into one of mixed horror and fury. He looked down at his paint job before glaring at a snickering Link when he found no damage. The hero was saved from his partner’s imminent scolding by the teacher entering the room.

After roll call and an introduction, the class was told about the contents of the cauldrons on the desk. Starting with the right-most potion, the teacher listed them: Polyjuice, Amortentia, Dreamless Sleep, Memory, and Draught of Living Death. He went on to explain the uses for each potion, their difficulty, and how dangerous they could be, before giving them their assignment. Each student was told to pick one of the potions from the desk to write a short essay on, to be turned in during their next class, and that they were free to come up and examine them.

Link thought that most of them seemed pretty useful in their own ways. He wouldn’t have minded taking some Dreamless Sleep when his nightmares had been waking him before his journey, and feared that the Draught of Living Death could someday be used against him. The Memory Potion sounded like it could be have been pretty handy, especially if he could have had access to it whenever puzzles came up during his adventure. The Polyjuice was fascinating, but he didn’t like the idea of someone parading around in his skin without him knowing. Amortentia, on the other hand, didn’t seem at all useful. He brought it up to Ghirahim as they waited in line to get up close to the potions.

“Why aren’t Love Potions like that completely banned? I mean, I know they’re banned in the _school_ , but why not _everywhere_? They seem… greedy and self-serving. I can’t imagine having an enemy that you’re _forced_ into loving. If that’s gonna happen, it should be natural.” Link paused his rant and cleared his throat, realizing what he may have just implied. He hoped his cheeks weren’t pink. “I guess it could end wars if used correctly,” he continued, “but it would just start another one if the winner forgot a dose.”

“Yes, Love Potions are a dreadful business. Far too dangerous, regardless of whether one is immortal or lesser.”

“Wait,” Link gave his partner a strange look, “they exist in our world?”

“Of course they do,” Ghirahim responded casually, “why do you think my Master and your Goddess hate each other so much?”

“What?!” Link walked into him, blanching. It would explain a _lot_ about the war back home, but who would’ve dosed the other? The hero was at a loss for words and the demon laughed, a wicked grin on his lips.

“You’re so _gullible_ , Skychild,” Ghirahim affectionately ruffled the Gryffindor’s hair, “Yes, they exist in our world. They’re incredibly rare, but they exist. And no, our respective masters did _not_ try to dose each other with them. Hylia was too _prudish_ to even consider it, while _my_ Master has always preferred action over subtlety.”

“...That was you getting revenge for my nail polish comment, wasn’t it?”

Ghirahim only laughed in response while Link made a sour face.

Okay, so _maybe_ he deserved that.

They were next up in line to examine the potions, and Link practically made a beeline to the Amortentia. According to the teacher, it was supposed to smell different to whoever sniffed it, giving off a scent of whatever attracted the person the most, and the hero was alarmed by how curious he was about it. He peered into the shimmery, pearl-like liquid and inhaled the swirling steam.

Black pepper.

Something citrusy.

Crisp fabric.

Blood and metal.

A forge.

_Oh no._

Link stumbled away from the cauldron with a soft gasp and a somewhat panicked look in his eyes. He moved quickly back to his desk to get out a quill and parchment, hands shaking slightly, and studiously avoided looking in his partn- er, Ghira- uh, his _former enemy’s_ direction. He tried (and failed) not to freeze up when the latter sat back down next to him a few minutes later.

This was _not_ happening.

No _way._

\------------------------

Ghirahim gave Link an odd look when the boy scurried away from the Amortentia, but the hero didn’t seem to notice. Oh well. Ghirahim would have time to pester him about it later. He turned his attention back to the Draught of Living Death in front of him. It was clear and likely tasteless if it was intended to be slipped into food or drink, and Ghirahim thought about its effects. The potion was meant to send the drinker into a deep, deathlike sleep, and he was reminded of a story he’d read in a library during his first summer here.

_Perhaps Juliet’s little friend at the apothecary wasn’t a simple muggle after all._

With that thought in mind, the demon pursed his lips and moved on to the next one: the Memory Potion. Undoubtedly, it was one of the more useful potions in the room, and he wouldn’t find it surprising if he found out that students would take it during exam time to improve their focus.

Next was Dreamless Sleep, and was likely just as useful as its name implied, so he moved on, deciding to save the Amortentia for last.

_Polyjuice Potion._ Ghirahim mentally scoffed. _As if a sludgy disgusting liquid like this could imitate the_ _a_ _bsolute_ _perfection that is me._ The demon turned up his nose and stepped toward the final potion, fully aware that he would get a noseful of pleasant scents. He did not, however, know what scents would reach him. (He guessed they may involve his precious Skychild, since the short blond was far more appealing than the demon was willing to admit.) He inhaled.

The grass and leaves of Faron Woods.

The mist gathered in valleys at dawn.

Something vaguely medicinal, similar to the potions used back home.

Something light and sweet, like a fruit or a flower.

Old parchment, perhaps a library.

Ozone, the calm before a storm.

Ghirahim blinked. And blinked again. Sure, he’d expected a scent or two to remind him of the hero, but not _all of them._ He looked toward his lab partner, who seemed to be pretending to write the report, though his quill was dry. The boy didn’t look up, and the demon noted that the tips of Link’s ears were pink when he sat beside him. Hiding a mischievous smirk, Ghirahim got out his own quill and parchment and hummed softly.

“You know, Skychild, it helps if your quill has ink.”

The hero flinched, curling in on himself. The tips of his ears were getting redder.

“Y-yeah,” Link managed, nibbling his lip. He made no move to dip the writing utensil into the ink, so Ghirahim, having far too much fun with this already, leaned over to grab his partner’s hand and moved it to dip the quill. The hero was completely frozen by the contact, blue eyes watching every motion.

“Do you dislike essays, Skychild?” Ghirahim murmured quietly next to him. “You seem so… _inexperienced._ ”

Link choked, a nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead. The demon’s playful grin only grew at the reaction. He leaned closer, lips nearly brushing the shorter male’s ear.

“You’re looking a bit warm, Link,” he breathed, “are you feeling well? I can bring you to the hospital wing if you’d like...” a pause, “or if you’d prefer, I can bring you to my dorm...”

The hero squeaked. The demon smiled.

_This is too easy._

\-------------------------

The class was released early, and most of the students wandered toward the library to do research for their papers.

But Link and Ghirahim?

_They_ went to the Room of Requirement.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to have their reports on Amortentia at the end, but then Ghirahim decided to be a tease and I wasn’t sure how to go from there. Sorry if that made the ending kind of abrupt. I’ll leave it up to you readers to determine whether they went to the Room to work on their reports or decided to dissolve some of their sexual tension.
> 
> Be on the lookout for the next one: Battle!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
